Entrampar
} | info = *Khora thrashes her whip at an enemy target within 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 meters, binding it in living metal for 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 seconds. While ensnared, the target is completely disabled, as the living metal propagates and pulls in all nearby enemies within a 6 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters radius after a 0.5 second delay. **Cast range and spread radius are affected by rango de habilidades. **Ensnare duration is affected by duración de habilidades, while spread delay is inversely affected (e.g. more duration lowers delay). **Casting speed is affected by Talento natural y Derivación rápida. **Ensnare pulls enemies from behind obstacles and does not require line of sight. **Propagation always occur after the delay, regardless of any enemies actually being in range. *Enemies pulled by the initial target are disabled for 75% of total duration, while extending the propagation effect to pull in and disable all unaffected enemies around them; enemies pulled by branch targets are disabled for 75% of the previously reduced duration, but do not propagate. **Reduced duration percentage is not affected by mods. **Subsequently ensnared enemies cannot be affected by the same instance of Ensnare again once freed, including the propagation effect from both the initial and branch targets. *'Synergy': Ensnared enemies receive 200% damage from Látigo garra and Venari. Additionally, ensnared enemies hit by Látigo garra will propagate again to pull in new enemies. **Látigo garra propagation refresh is considered as a new instance of Ensnare, therefore it will affect enemies freed from a previous cast. *Cannot be recast on affected targets. *Casting Ensnare is a full-body animation that stops grounded movement and other actions. *The ensnared target is visually trapped within a cluster of spinning, living metal coils, while both the original target and branch targets glow faintly in Khora's chosen energy color. *When Ensnare propagates, living chains briefly lash out from the source enemy to pull in new targets before disappearing. *The living metal coils on the target are affected by Khora's chosen Appearance colors. |augment = |tips = *Take advantage of Ensnare's long cast range to trap a group of enemies before you, Venari, your other Compañero, or your teammates can reach them. Doing so ensures Ensnare has time to propagate after its delay. *Cast on key targets such as Bombarderos to quickly disable them, while pulling any nearby enemies toward it. *Ensnared enemies stand upright and will not move while debuffed, making this ability great for performing consistent headshots. *Enemies around the initial target will have reduced durations on ther debuff, lasting for a shorter time the farther out they are. *Cast Ensnare and follow up with Látigo garra to deal double damage and apply Efectos de estado to multiple enemies at once, while earning multiple hits toward the melee combo counter. *Ensnared enemies that survive Látigo garra's explosion have their propagation effects refreshed. This causes them to propagate after the delay to pull in new enemies around them. *Cast Ensnare on enemies near Venari or command her to attack a marked ensnared target for double damage. *Cast Ensnare on enemies trapped by Domo estrangulador to spread its effects to nearby enemies, allowing Látigo garra and Venari to deal double damage to ensnared enemies. **When Domo estrangulador ends, ensnared enemies will be pulled to the original target if the debuff is still active. Use this opportunity to attack them with weapons, Venari, and Látigo garra. |bugs = }} See Also *Khora en:Ensnare Categoría:Khora